All I Ever Wanted
by Ionlyliveformyfandoms
Summary: Dean wakes up in a motel room with Cas to find out they have both been mysteriously de-aged and that it is the day that Dean went to ask Sam for help to find their father. As they soon learn that they are to stay during that time period and learn from their previous mistakes to have another shot at a happy ending.


Dean woke up feeling like something beat the crap out of him over and over again in other words his whole body hurt like a bitch. It was the type of pain you feel after a tough workout when every muscle in your body screams in protest after the slightest movement whatsoever. That pain wasn't even close compared to the killer headache he felt, he barely raised his head when he felt light-headed and heard a ringing in his ear and went back down into the pillow. The pillow felt rough underneath his skin and smelled like chlorine which is not remotely close to the pillow he has in the bunker which was the last thing he remembers as he fell asleep. That pillow was soft and plush and smelled like lavender which is the detergent that Sam goes out to buy when they have to do the laundry, and that right there is what makes him jump out of the bed. The whole room spins and there is a high-pitched ringing that worries him but he doesn't give a crap because he isn't in the fucking bunker. He's in a crappy motel room that has some ugly green paint on the walls which is the only thing he can tell about the room because the room is spinning like crazy. It takes a while for the spinning to finally stop and for him to stop swaying but when it does the room looks vaguely familiar some how. It has a large king bed with a wooden post, some tacky pictures of landscapes, a small coffee table that has a familiar duffel and some newspapers and there's a door to the left of the coffee table it shouldn't feel familiar but it does. He turns around and that's when he sees a small arm-chair but more importantly who's in the chair. He walks slowly to the tan lump and shakes it and it grunts.

"Ugh" it moans while struggling to get up.

"Cas?" Dean asks as he continues to shake the lump its trying to sit up but isn't having too much success.

" What?" Cas grunts at him as he finally succeeds into sitting up.

Dean just gapes at him mouth open Cass' vessels looks to have de-aged ten years his beard is less scruffy just patches like it's just beginning to form. His Hair is shaggy like how Sam had his before he left for Stanford its sticking up like crazy all over the place. His Trench coat looks about two sizes too small on his body which is even skinnier than before, he barely has any muscle on him he looks like a young twenty year old which Cas differently did not look like the last time he saw him.

"What Dean?" Cas grunts at him even louder after Dean just looked at him for a solid two minutes trying to understand what the hell happened to Cas.

"Umm Cas I don't know how to break it to ya but it seems as though your vessel has de-aged" Dean tells him as soon as he regains the ability to talk instead of just staring.

"Dean that is impossible my vessel cannot change unless I-" Cas while he's talking finally looks up from his hands and stares at Dean tilting his head to the side as he scrunched his eyes.

"Dean it appears as though your body has become younger" With that being said Dean looks down at his body and yells.

"What the hell?!" Dean yells as he looks down and sees that he looks as though he lost some of the muscle he had made throughout the years of hunting he looks skinnier and as he touches his face it also feels more round less squared the skin feels softer less roughed and scared and with that thought in mind he runs into the bathroom. As he looks into the mirror he notices how much younger he looks and if he had to take a guess on how old he looks he would say around his mid twenties and that freaks him out more than the time that shifter took his shape. With that last though he goes out to the main room to ask Cas what the fuck is going on. As he enters the room he looks around and notices that Sam is nowhere in sight and that worries him more than the condition of himself and Cas. He stomps his way to Cas who is holding a newspaper from the pile on the coffee table.

"Dean you need to look at this" he hand him the newspaper and points at the date.

Dean just stares as at it because no it can't be it happened years ago the day that started it all, the day he asked Sam for help to find their father. While he's staring at the newspaper having one of the biggest breakdowns of his life a phone starts to ring.


End file.
